From Today Onwards
by Snow Blossom-95
Summary: Takes place a year after the manga ended. As dense as Inuyasha is, he's not stupid. He could tell that something had been bothering Kagome in the last few days, though he didn't know what exactly it was. On the other side, Kagome was very anxious. How would she tell this to Inuyasha? More importantly, how would he react?


A/N: Just a little, short one shot that suddenly came up to my mind… Takes place around a year after the manga finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

...

Pacing back and forth in front of hers and Inuyasha's hut, Kagome grew even more anxious with each passing moment.

'What do I do? How do I tell him? What if he says that he's not ready? What if he thinks it would just be a burden to him? Oh Kami, what should I do!'

She stopped for a while as she recalled a conversation she had with Sango a few weeks ago.

_**.**_

_**Sango watched in fascination at the sight of her friend, cradling her youngest kid on her lap, every so often tickled the toddler and laughed with him. After a while, she decided to question her friend.**_

"_**Say, Kagome," began the former demon slayer.**_

_**The mentioned raven-haired woman turned to her friend, "Yes, Sango?"**_

"_**You and Inuyasha had been married for a year, haven't you guys been considering about… child?"**_

_**At Sango's question, Kagome blushed deep red.**_

"_**Uh… That's… Well…"**_

"_**I mean, you're so good with children, I know you're going to be a great mother, Kagome. And Inuyasha- well, despite of his hard exterior, I'm sure he would love to have some kids with you too… you know…" replied Sango. She then gently took her son from Kagome's lap and rocked him on her own.**_

_**Kagome smiled nervously. **_

'_**A child? Sure, I would love to have a kid, just like Sango… But how about Inuyasha?'**_

.

'I guess that's what you would call as an irony…' The raven-haired woman thought to herself as she stopped her pace and sighed.

Kagome had been missing her period for around two weeks when she finally gathered her courage to go to Kaede and confirm her suspicions. True enough, the old priestess congratulated her right after she examined her and asked a few questions.

The raven haired woman had been so happy that time, though she couldn't help but to be worried as well. How would Inuyasha react when he finds out about it? She thanked God that her morning sicknesses weren't too bad, or else, Inuyasha must've noticed something strange on her.

It's been three days after the discovery, and she thought that it was the time for her to tell Inuyasha. After all, he had the right to know.

Kagome gently put a hand around her abdomen area and sighed. There was nothing visible right now, but surely it would started to show in the next few months….

She bit her lips nervously. 'Now come to think of it…I had never heard Inuyasha mentioned anything about kids… That makes me wonder… Does he really want one...?'

Getting so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realized the coming of a red-clad figure that quickly approached her.

"I'm home, Kagome!"

Upon hearing her beloved half demon-husband's voice, Kagome's heart beat a tad faster. 'There he is… Oh... How should I tell him?'

"Inu-Inuyasha. You're home." She greeted him uneasily, she could tell that her voice was trembling a bit.

Seeing the uncommon reaction from his wife, Inuyasha frowned and lowering his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You're not feeling good?"

As dense as Inuyasha is, he's not stupid. He could tell that something had been bothering Kagome in the last few days, though he didn't know what exactly it was.

Gathering all her courage, Kagome took a deep breath and began to speak up.

"Inuyasha, I got something important to tell you."

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Say…. Uh. Inuyasha, what do you think about… children…?" asked Kagome carefully as she began to play with the hem of her robe.

"Huh? What bring this on, Kagome?" answered Inuyasha, totally clueless about his wife's question.

"Just… answer me, please?" replied Kagome.

"Well, Sango's and Miroku's brats are fine. Though the twins sometimes kinda annoyed the hell outta me with those ear-pulling thingy and Shippo, well. He could be irritating sometimes but I gotta say that he made a good victim of bullying." He snickered at the last part.

Kagome frowned. 'That's not what I wanted to hear…'

"Well, so far the brats I've ever known are annoying pesky little creatures, why would you ask, Kagome?"

Kagome gasped as tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyelid.

"You mean…. You don't like… children?"

Smelling the salty scent of tears coming from his wife, Inuyasha was so taken a back. He quickly put one hand on her shoulder, as the other one gently touched her face, in hope to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, did I say something wrong? Please, say something to me."

Being married with Kagome for one year had changed many things from him. Well, he was more considerate of her feelings and was not afraid to show his affection for her, for one.

Kagome began to sob a little. "You were telling me that you do not like children, weren't you Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, please, calm down… Tell me what's wrong I-"

"How do you ask me to calm down when I'm carrying your child NOW!"

That's it. She said it. Out loud.

"Urgh, you stupid, stupid dog! I hate you!" She punched his chest weakly. Being an early pregnant woman was never easy, and Kagome couldn't help but to let her emotions get the best of her.

Inuyasha just stood still and stared at the sobbing woman in front of him, too dumbfounded to do anything as his mind tried to process the words he had just heard.

Carrying his child? Kagome?

Wait.

HE'S GOING TO BE A FATHER? HE'S GOING TO HAVE A CHILD WITH KAGOME?

"Kagome!" He exclaimed happily as he crushed her in a bone-crushing hug.

Kagome gasped at the sudden contact. 'What's with him now?'

"Kami… Is that true? You're going to have my child?"

Now Kagome was confused. Didn't he just tell her that he disliked children?

"You said you don't like 'em…" she replied weakly.

"Don't like what, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha confusedly.

"Children! You told me they were annoying!" Kagome cried again as she broke from his embrace.

Inuyasha grew panic.

"Uh…. Kagome…. I didn't mean it that way… I mean. Crap. I said the wrong things, okay? I mean- well, uh. Those children I knew might be annoying… But I swear to Kami, Kagome, I would love our children! They would be adorable! Yes- adorable! And bright, like the stars- in the sky-"

'Shit, what the hell am I mumbling about.' Inuyasha was never good at words, but at least he tried.

Kagome sniffled her sobs. "Really?"

Inuyasha sighed. He gently pulled his wife into another hug.

"Kagome." He began, his voice deep and sultry. He closed his eyes and began to stroke his wife's raven locks lovingly.

Kagome's heart beat rapidly inside her chest. More than four years since she knew him, one year since they were married, but still his actions could have the same effect on her.

"I love you. And what makes you think I wouldn't love the child you're carrying, Kagome? My... child… Our child… Kagome, you don't know how happy you make me."

Kagome returned her husband's embrace as she began to cry again, but this time, it was the tears of happiness.

"Oi, quit with the crying, Kagome. You know I hate it when you cry…" scolded Inuyasha gently.

"Sorry, Inuyasha… I'm just… I'm so happy… I thought- I thought you would be mad, or worse, you don't want it, and you'll leav-"

"Sshhh…" hushed Inuyasha as he planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "You think too much, woman."

Kagome broke away from the hug, instantly missing her husband's warmth.

"Inuyasha, I-"

Before she even got the chance to finish her sentence, she was stopped with a pair of lips descended on her own.

The raven-haired woman closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Inuyasha pulled away, and gently touch his wife's cheek with his right hand.

"Thank you… Kagome. For staying with me… For giving me a family…"

He smiled before he continued, "and for giving me a reason to love, to cherish and to protect." With that, the half demon pulled his wife into yet another embrace.

Kagome smiled to herself.

'Our adventure together might be over… But our journey and new life is ahead, of course, together with this small-soon-to-be-bundle of happiness of ours…'

She closed her eyes. 'From today onwards… As we head towards our future...'

* * *

**Fin~**


End file.
